This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Titanium alloys are being targeted for elevated-temperature structural applications and this alloy exhibits special mechanical properties that may make it attractive for the aerospace and automotive industries for the compressor sections of turbine blades. It may also attractive for nuclear reactor or any nuclear applications where structural parts experience temperatures on the order of 400 C during service.
Nickel-base and cobalt-based superalloys have beneficial properties and are currently being used in the compressor sections of turbine engines and other sections of turbine engines. However their density is approximately 8 grams/cubic centimeter. The density of the titanium alloy of interest is approximately 5 grams/cubic centimeter. Thus a significant reduction in weight is possible if the titanium alloy is used. This will result in energy savings and reduction in fuel use and can ultimately lead to cost savings as well. A more efficient engine could be possible with lighter parts.
Moreover, if high strength can be obtain by the hot rolling process, this teaching will lead to inexpensive process, which may be very attractive to many other industries that looking for low-cost, high strength, and corrosion resistance materials like chemical process, petroleum, biomedical, and also sport goods industries.
This section provides a general summary of the disclosure, and is not a comprehensive disclosure of its full scope or all of its features. This teaching is discovering a thermomechanical process, which results in exceptionally high strength (1400 MPa) and good ductility of a titanium alloy at elevated temperatures (˜400 C).
At room temperatures, the materials described herein do not contain omega phase. Through heat treating and strain, omega phase is produced which provided increased material properties such as strength and fatigue resistance. This omega phase is stable at room temperatures provides room temperature properties that are also enhanced by this process. Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. The description and specific examples in this summary are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.